


Mummie

by Milady_Silvia



Series: I grandi mostri [16]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Bondage, Bonding, Drabble Collection, Eggpreg, F/M, Flash Fic, Furry, Kidnapping, M/M, Mummies, Non-Consensual Bondage
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:54:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26157622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Raccolta di flash-fic e drabble che vedono coinvolte le mummie.
Series: I grandi mostri [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1159082
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ispirato a: Shadow of Egypt Loz bonus pic 2; https://www.deviantart.com/natsuko-hiragi/art/Shadow-of-Egypt-Loz-bonus-pic-2-620318813

Faraone

La kitsune avanzò tenendo la torcia davanti a sé.  
“Ricordati che ti sto facendo da guida soltanto perché mi hai promesso una bella paga" disse.  
L'archeologa le rispose: “Se troviamo il tesoro sarai ampiamente ricompensata".  
Percorrevano un lungo corridoio polveroso, con delle pitture egizie alle pareti.  
I sarcofagi alle loro spalle si aprirono ed iniziarono a fuoriuscire delle bende, strisciando nel silenzio e nell'oscurità.  
La kitsune e la bionda archeologa furono immobilizzate in contemporanea.  
Le torce precipitarono, spegnendosi e ritornarono le tenebre.  
Le due iniziarono a gridare aiuto, una delle due con voce acuta, l'altra con versi selvaggi, dimenando le tante code.  
“Apprezzo sempre delle nuove spose" risuonò sepolcrale la voce del faraone.  
Le braccia delle giovani erano bloccate alle loro spalle, per lungo.  
Vennero avvolti collo e torace, facendo in modo che i loro seni risultassero più evidenti, stretti sopra e sotto.  
Vennero imprigionati a loro volta, mentre delle bende arrotolate premevano nelle bocche delle giovani, soffocando i loro richiami.   
Fianchi e glutei vennero avvolti, le ragazze si ritrovarono a gemere mentre venivano strette anche in mezzo alle gambe.  
I loro inguini vennero sfregati a lungo.   
Alla kitsune vennero bloccate anche le morbide code alla schiena, insieme alle braccia.  
Ben presto le loro gambe furono serrate insieme.   
Non caddero perché vennero risucchiate nei sarcofagi.  
Anche le loro teste vennero avvolte e, quando si tramutarono in mummie completamente, i sarcofagi si richiusero su di loro.  



	2. Uomo falco

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Questa storia partecipa alla Fast Challenge: Abbracci indetta dal gruppo Facebook Il Giardino di Efp".  
> Prompt: 50. Avvinghiarsi a qualcuno.

Uomo falco

Il giovane gridò, indietreggiando, mentre la magia faceva svanire i suoi vestiti trasformandoli in una poltiglia umida e bianca che scivolava vischiosa sul suo corpo.

Il ragazzo non riusciva a rimettersi in piedi, venendo colto da continui capogiri. I profumi e gl’incensi gli pungevano le narici, dandogli la nausea.

La parte superiore del faraone, a sua volta completamente ignudo, si trasformò in quella di un falco. L’uomo rapace balzò sulla preda ed iniziò a farla sua, avvinghiandosi a lei con ferocia.

Man mano che le sue spinte si facevano più decise, la vittima iniziò a gemere di piacere. La lussuria deformò il suo viso accaldato, sciogliendo i suoi muscoli e annullando ogni resistenza. Rendendolo teso e umido.

“Ti darò un’intera _covata_ di cui prenderti cura” gli promise l’uomo falco.

Il giovane gorgogliò desideroso, spalancando le gambe in modo che potesse entrare più a fondo.

I segni della stretta dell’altro sul corpo abbronzato.


	3. Piccola mummia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Questa storia partecipa alla Challenge del Superfluo indetta dal gruppo facebook Il Giardino di Efp”.  
> Prompt: 19. Tazza piena di polvere.

Piccola mummia

Il faraone bambino camminò avanti e indietro, accarezzando i tavolinetti su cui era stese le sue prede.

«Tranquilli, sarete mummificati vivi, ma in sarcofagi magici: vi manterranno in vita senza bisogno di dovervi nutrire, respirare e non invecchierete. Starete nella mia cameretta e giocheremo insieme» spiegò. «Voi siete il mio regalo di compleanno».

I prigionieri, due uomini e due donne, si dimenavano, completamente legati, con le bocche imbavagliate.

«MMpphhhmhmmhmhmh mhmhmhmhmhmhmhmhm». Gemevano, nei loro occhi si vedeva il panico.

Il faraone utilizzò la telecinesi per farli sollevare ritti, senza slegargli, gli uomini si dimenarono più forte vedendosi levitare e scorgendo dei rotoli di garze volare verso di loro.

Man mano che i loro precedenti legacci si scioglievano, le garze li avvolgevano.

«Io stesso non ho più bisogno di mangiare» disse, indicando una tazza antica, piena di polvere. Molti altri oggetti erano colmi di polvere o di sabbia, la stessa che copriva il pavimento almeno di un dito.

I prigionieri vennero immobilizzati con le braccia incrociate al petto.

«MMppphhhh, nnnnnnn». Ogni supplica era soffocata e man mano riuscivano sempre meno a dimenarsi.

La piccola mummia li rassicurò dicendo: «Rilassatevi, sarà finita prima che ve ne accorgiate. Penso che vi darò dei nomi. Sapete, ho fatto così anche con le mummie che già possiedo».

Uno di loro si ritrovò la bocca libera e gridò: «Nooo! Per favore, nooo…». Nel momento in cui le garze gli tapparono la bocca, le sue suppliche divennero: «Nnnnhhh… mnhhh…» Anche il naso venne avvolto.

Il piccolo si assicurò che avessero gli occhi chiusi nel momento in cui gli bloccava la testa, in modo che non potessero riaprirli. Ignorando anche le suppliche degli altri.

Una volta che furono tutti mummificati, li pose ciascuno nel proprio sarcofago. Non potevano più muoversi o emettere alcun suono.

«Starete belli comodi» disse, sigillando i sarcofagi. Schioccò le dita e questi apparvero intorno al letto del piccolo, accanto ad altri.

La mummia disse: «Proprio un bel compleanno!».


End file.
